


Crawford Hall Hookup

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hooking up, M/M, Naughty Gabriel, Twink Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel slips Sam a note in Crawford Hall.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775188
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Crawford Hall Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for SPN Kink Bingo; the prompt was, 'Twink.' Sounded like early Sabriel to me...

Gabriel wasn’t just a janitor at Crawford Hall because colleges were utterly filled with hypocrisy--he hadn’t even started on the administrators, yet. No, he was at college because it was filled with young, nubile, drunk--wait, that made him sound bad. Then again, when you were as old as Gabriel, _everyone_ was essentially jailbait. 

He’d just met the Grand High Poobah of twinks, however, in the form of one kid who was trying very valiantly to pretend he was an electrician. As if it weren’t painfully obvious that Sam Winchester and his brother were hunters, come to find the resident non-existent ghost. 

Gabriel paused his mopping to ogle Sam Winchester in his mind’s eye. Sure, the brother was cute too, but Sam...Sam was gorgeous. And kinky, he bet. The brother was the type who would swear he was into kink and then pull out fuzzy pink handcuffs. Sam...well, you always had to watch out for the quiet ones, didn’t you? 

His daydream morphed into visions of a naked Sam spread out on some rather specialized furniture he could snap up with ease. Hunters all had a streak of masochism in them; otherwise, they wouldn’t put up with being thrown against the wall every other day. Walls hurt when you were human. At least, Gabriel was pretty sure they did; he hadn’t ever been human. 

Gabriel just hoped that Sam found the invitation he’d stealthily slipped into his pocket. It had his number, and below it was written ‘Call for the world’s greatest orgasm’ followed by a kitschy heart he’d drawn. 

Of course, Gabriel could have used his many powers to...encourage...the twink to return his call, but that would be _cheating_ , and Gabriel never cheated. Except when he did. But he hadn’t this time. For some reason, it had seemed...inappropriate. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he’d learned to go with whatever his instincts told him. 

Still, he wasn’t very surprised when the cell phone in his back pocket began to vibrate. Grinning, he pulled it out and glanced at the number--unknown. Game, set, match. “Hellllloooo?” he drawled into the phone as he answered it. 

“Uh...hi. This is, uh, Sam Winchester? I think...I think we met earlier today?” 

Gabriel’s grin turned feral. “Why, yes we did, Sam.” 

“I, uh, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Richard. But _you_ can call me Dick.” Gabriel retorted instantly. 

Sam snorted. “Sure,” he said. “Look, I just want to get out of my hotel room for a little while; my big brother’s driving me crazy.” 

Gabriel laughed. “I can do that,” he said, not bothering to ask why Sam and Dean the theoretical electricians were in a motel room. “I can do other things, too, if you want.” He waggled his eyebrows, even though Sam couldn’t see him. “I’m off in an hour, what hotel are you at?”

Sam rattled off the name and address. Gabriel widened his grin; he knew of a few fun clubs down that way. He suggested they meet at one of the clubs in a couple of hours, and Sam agreed. Then they hung up. 

“Score one for Dick,” he said loudly, attracting the attention of a few passing professors and students--not that he cared; he’d have a twink in his bed tonight, and he loved young men. Especially young men who looked like Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
